Losing Control
by Gold and Onyx Blasphemy
Summary: Estreia 04 do Projeto Go Blasphemy. R18; NaruSasu; Yaoi; OOC. Porém, a reação do seu corpo continuava contraditória as vontades de seu cérebro...


**Estreia 01 – Projeto GO Blasphemy **

**R18 | NaruSasu | Yaoi | Universo Alternativo – se não gosta, não leia.**

****Naruto pertence ao seu autor Masashi Kishimoto. ****

**Logo, os autores serão revelados!**

* * *

><p><strong>Losing Control<strong>

**Capítulo 1 **

Havia ocorrido algum equívoco, um grande e desastroso equívoco.

O som do alarme da picape estacionada no subterrâneo daquele prédio soou ecoante, fazendo com que o dono do veículo sobressaltasse e se apressasse em acomodar-se no banco do motorista, ainda trêmulo e atordoado.

Observou o painel moderno e eletrônico do automóvel anunciar que a porta continuava aberta. Apalpou os bolsos da calça social, averiguando em qual deles havia o volume que procurava e, em um gesto automático, retirou do bolso direito o celular e a carteira e lançou-os no compartimento diante do banco do passageiro, para só então, fechar a porta e notar o visor mudar a exibição em seu painel para outras mensagens automáticas como: horário, temperatura ambiente, condições do clima e do trânsito naquele momento.

Analisou a face pálida no retrovisor do meio do carro, percebendo gotas de suor iluminando sua testa e os fios dos cabelos loiros antes bem presos pelo gel, agora soltos. Tanto passar as mãos neles. Secou a testa e a lateral da face com as palmas das mãos e ligou o carro para acionar o ar-condicionado o qual a temperatura também foi mostrada no display a sua frente. Deixou o motor funcionando e abaixou a cabeça até encostar a testa nos punhos fechados em torno o volante. Foi nesse instante que notou algo ainda mais perturbador: o estado do seu baixo ventre e o volume que estava claramente despontado na calça de linho.

Não acreditou que havia saído daquele lugar excitado, mesmo que o propósito do estabelecimento fosse proporcionar esse tipo de reação em seus clientes.

No entanto, havia ocorrido um equívoco; seu corpo não podia estar reagindo.

Fechou os olhos com força e amparou a cabeça com ambas as mãos tentando evitar que a imagem daquelas faces transbordando em prazer cruzassem novamente sua mente, precisava se esquecer daqueles gemidos, apagar da sua mente a visão dos órgãos latentes e da penetração compulsiva.

Porém, a reação do seu corpo continuava contraditória as vontades de seu cérebro e o seu sexo, já ereto e apertado dentro da calça, pulsou por um desejo louco de alívio. Arrepios percorreram cada vértebra da coluna e se concentraram na nuca ao esforçar-se demasiadamente para conter o desejo de abrir o zíper da calça. Mas não o fez. Cerrou os punhos e os bateu contra o volante; completamente irritado.

Decidido, desengatou o veículo e passou a girar o volante, dando-lhe movimento. Não o faria. Não iria se masturbar ali, dentro do seu carro, naquele lugar suspeito e correndo o risco de ser flagrado. Muito menos, queria se aliviar pensando naquilo que acabara de ver. Precisava simplesmente chegar ao seu apartamento, encontrar sua noiva perfumada e em trajes de dormir e se esbaldar em seu cheio de corpo curvas e nos seios volumosos e arredondados que tanto amava.

— Não, não, não! Que inferno! Isso é ridículo! Quando eu puser as mãos no pescoço daquele desgraçado do Kiba! Por que eu fui dar ouvidos a ele? Por quê? Merda!

...

Uma semana, atrás...

Em um dos condomínios mais nobres do distrito de Ginza, o empresário Namikaze Naruto, de vinte e seis anos, dava uma festa particular para reencontrar os amigos do tempo de escola.

Surpreendera-se ao saber que Nara Shikamaru havia se casado com uma das garotas mais populares e bonitas da época de escola: Yamanaka Ino, e que os dois administravam a empresa de paisagismo da família dela. Apesar de o grupo ter zombado de Nara por ter como fonte de renda as flores da mulher, o rapaz confessou, após soltar um bocejo entediado, que estava satisfeito com a vida que levava. Afirmando aos demais que o importante para ele era viver livre de grandes preocupações e que, cuidar das 'flores da mulher', não lhe causava preocupação alguma.

Outro que impressionara bastante o empresário fora Akimichi Chouji. Este, mais pela aparência do que pelo ramo profissional em que decidira investir. Lembrava-se de Chouji como o mais comilão do grupo. Mas, pelo fato dele ser complexado e estressar-se até quando a palavra "gordo" era proferida a esmo, acreditou que no futuro ele se preocuparia mais com a aparência. Todavia, diferente do que imaginara, o amigo parecia ter ser conformado totalmente com sua aparência e ainda havia triplicado de tamanho, tanto em largura quanto em altura. Além disso, o colega gerenciava uma rede famosa de churrascarias e trabalhava servindo as iguarias as quais sempre apreciou.

Mais uma vez aquela noite, Naruto ouviu os comentários zombeteiros encheram a sala. Alguém falou que Chouji optara pelo ramo da culinária, pois só assim, ele ficaria mais tempo perto da comida. E, apesar de aquele ter sido um comentário direto e crítico a aparência do colega, Chouji respondeu tranquilamente e ainda afirmou que estava muito feliz trabalhando com aquilo que gostava.

Mesmo não sendo tão próximo de Shino na juventude, Naruto o convidou por acreditar que ele ainda poderia sofrer de depressão por ser deixado de lado, como acontecia na infância. Mas, novamente, foi surpreendido. Aburame Shino havia se tornado biólogo e professor de uma grande universidade; morava sozinho em um apartamento no subúrbio e ainda tinha insetos como bichos de estimação. Porém, ele parecia mais desprendido, falava , fora ouvir o anúncio vindo de que ele ficaria noivo no final daquele ano de uma garota que conhecera e namorava pela internet fazia três anos. A grande surpresa é que a garota era latina e vivia do outro lado do globo, na América do Sul, Argentina.

O Inuzuka fora o único do grupo que assumiu não ter intenção nenhuma de se amarrar antes dos trinta e cinco anos, era um mulherengo assumido e adorava frequentar lugares exóticos. Kiba fazia parte da corporação de polícia de Tóquio, porém, não era agente, e sim, veterinário especialista em adestrar cães policiais.

De todo o seu antigo grupo de amigos, Naruto orgulhou-se em perceber que era o único ali, que estava em um status social mais elevado. Poderia até ter terminado a faculdade de engenharia civil aos trancos e barrancos, pois nunca fora dotado de grande inteligência, mas, a ideia do pai – assessor do governo – era que se tornasse engenheiro para administrar o cinquenta por cento das ações que ele comprara em seu nome de uma empreiteira que estava à beira da falência.

Os herdeiros da outra parte falida eram os primos Hyuuga Neji e Hinata; filhos de nobres aristocratas de Kyoto. O grupo ali presente conhecia a ambos, pois Hinata estudara na mesma classe que eles. Neji, um ano mais velho, estudara uma série acima.

Hyuuga Neji se formara em administração e assim, junto com o novo sócio, começaram a reerguer a firma. Teria sido mais difícil o começo deles se o senhor Minato Namikaze não tivesse dado uma mãozinha. O homem, por ter contato direto com o governador, conseguiu que as licitações da empresa do filho ficassem em primeiro plano. Desta forma, em alguns anos, a empreiteira deslanchou por ser a responsável por obras gigantescas do governo; transformando seus jovens donos em ricos em pouco tempo. Além disso, Naruto estava noivo da Hyuuga Hinata que detinha vinte e cinco por cento das ações da empresa e assim que se casassem, ele administraria a parte da mulher e seria sócio majoritário da Konoha Empire. Ou seja, estava muito acima de todos ali.

Mesmo assim, enquanto a champanhe e os croquetes eram servidos pelo coquetel contratado exclusivamente para aquela noite, o grupo de amigos continuavam sorrindo descontraídos, nenhum pouco incomodados com o luxo em torno deles. Os ex-amigos de escola de Naruto pareciam não se importarem com a ascensão social do loiro e até o felicitaram por ter chegado tão longe; em um espaço tão curto de tempo.

Foi quando o empresário sentiu, pela primeira vez em sua vida, algo que acreditava que nunca sentiria: inveja. Não conseguiu entender porque aquele sentimento lhe assolou tão repentinamente, nem por qual motivo teria inveja daquela vidinha simples que os amigos levavam. Era jovem, rico, popular, considerado bonito e tinha uma garota linda ao seu lado. Por isso, não compreendia de onde vinha àquela sensação de inveja diante da vida simples dos amigos. Imaginou que fosse por aqueles risos despreocupados, por eles desfrutarem da felicidade de ter o suficiente. E, por mais que também sorrisse, não conseguiu amenizar o revirar do seu estômago. Sentiu-se estranhamente vazio. Tinha tanto, mas parecia tão pouco perto deles.

Depois que acabaram os petiços, aos poucos, os ex-colegas de escola foram se retirando. O único que permanecera foi Kiba. Um pouco "alegre" de mais, devido ao álcool que ingerira.

— Tu tem um _puta_ apartamento aqui, hã, Naruto? Quem diria que um loiro reclamão e escandaloso como você seria dono disso tudo? – Inuzuka o lembrou, com a voz meio mole.

— Pois é...

Naruto desabotoou os punhos da camisa, dobrando-os e ficando mais relaxado. Foi até o mine-bar da sala e serviu mais dois copos de bebida, uma para ele e outro para Kiba, que agora, admirava o vidro imenso da sua janela com os olhos vidrados nos pequenos focos de luzes lá embaixo.

— Uau! Isso é mesmo muito alto, não é? — ele exclamou, voltando-se para apanhar o copo de bebida que Naruto lhe estendia. — Privilégios pra pouco...

— Verdade... — Naruto concordou, sorrindo envaidecido pela primeira vez na noite, voltando para se sentar no sofá no centro da sala. Apesar do Inuzuka ser um tipo grosseiro e dos dois terem brigado muito na escola, Naruto ficou feliz por tê-lo convidado, ele fora o único dos amigos que conseguira elevar um pouco o seu ânimo.

— E então, vai se amarrar mesmo com a Hyuuga? — Kiba perguntou, saindo de perto da janela e entornando metade do conteúdo do copo em um único gole. — Logo você que era tão vidradão na Haruno...

— Quem é Haruno? – Naruto perguntou, bebericando sua o líquido no copo. Claro que a pergunta fora irônica. Sabia muito bem quem era Haruno Sakura, sua paixão de infância. Mas ela nunca lhe dera brecha para aproximar-se por ser fascinada por um garoto de nariz empinado, o qual o empresário não lembrava o nome naquele instante, só sabia que o sobrenome era Uchiha.

— Ah, não brinca, Naruto! Tô falando da Sakura!

— Hm... acho que lembro vagamente — respondeu, tentando parecer disperso, fazendo movimento circulares com o punho e mexendo o gelo no copo. — O que aconteceu com ela? Casou-se com aquele... como era o nome dele mesmo, o número um da sala?

— Sasuke Uchiha?

— Deve ser.

— Você não soube?

— Do quê? — Naruto quis saber, demonstrando um claro interesse após a cara de espantado que Kiba lhe fizera.

— O Uchiha é gay, Naruto! — ele anunciou sem rodeios, com um sorriso debochado de lado a lado no rosto. — A Haruno levou o maior fora da vida dela.

A primeira reação de Naruto foi entreabrir os lábios e arregalar os olhos. Não conseguia acreditar no que ouvira: o garoto mais requisitado do colégio era homossexual? Realmente, Kiba ter ido naquela noite fizera o ânimo do empresário reavivar, e acabou deixando um sorriso discreto ganhar sua face.

— Você está falando sério? Como tem certeza?

— Ah, dizer que vi com os meus próprios olhos, eu não posso. Só ouvi uns rumores pós-baile de formatura... Ha, ha! A Haruno entrou na faculdade de medicina logo depois. Eu a vi residindo no Hospital Público de Tóquio. Pouco tempo depois, fiquei sabendo que ela ganhou uma bolsa para fazer especialização nos Estados Unidos, faz uns dois ou três anos que ela está pra lá.

— E o Uchiha?

Kiba ergueu e desceu os ombros, deixando claro que não sabia. Entornou o restante do uísque em seu copo de uma vez, deixando escorrer parte da bebida pelos cantos da boca.

— Delícia. — estalou os lábios ao terminar e limpou a boca com as costas das mãos. — Tem mais?

Naruto, que estava bem acomodado em seu sofá, só apontou o barzinho.

— Vai lá, sirva-se do quanto quiser. Na velocidade que você toma, eu vou ter que levantar e sentar a noite inteira. – Naruto o permitiu, voltando a tomar da sua bebida.

— Valeu. — o rapaz seguiu na direção que lhe fora apontada. — Mas mudando de assunto, quando será o casório?

— Estamos tentando entrar em consenso quanto a data ainda. Eu queria marcar pra daqui um mês, mas a Hinata diz que os preparativos de uma festa como a nossa, deverá levar no mínimo três meses.

— Caracas! Três meses pra preparar uma festa? Vai ser algo de outro mundo pelo jeito... Ha, ha! — admirou-se ele, já do outro lado do balcão, vasculhando os compartimentos atrás de gelo. — Hein, Naruto! Que tal pensarmos em sua despedida de solteiro? Tenho um lugar _foda_ pra te indicar.

— Defina "lugar _foda_"?

— Não dá pra explicar, é melhor você ver ao vivo. Mas te garanto: é um lugar fino. Na verdade, eu nunca entrei na área VIP... Sabe, precisa ter muita grana. Mas dizem que lá, os clientes assistem altas gatas tirando a roupa e se pegando, entende?

O loiro revirou os olhos.

— Eu não vou posso ir em um lugar desses, Kiba. Sou um homem de negócios, quer ver meu nome manchado, caramba?

— Não é, Naruto! Tô falando que o lugar é fino... Acredite em mim! É um lugar de alta-classe. Tem essa área VIP que eles reservam para os magnatas. Caras bacanas que nem você. Ninguém vai te ver, nem vão saber quem você é. E outra: você vai pra assistir. Se quiser participar da brincadeira, aí a coisa é diferente. Tipo: assiste e confere. Depois, tu marca o dia que estiver a fim de ir pra curtir de verdade.

— Eu não sei...

— Faz o seguinte, eu sou meio chegado de um dos donos; o cara tem uma boate do outro lado da cidade, a qual sou frequentador assíduo. Ele meio que comentou comigo por cima, sobre esse lugar fino. Mas é óbvio que não tenho grana pra ir lá. Mas... se eu indicar alguém, quem sabe eu descole uma cortesia, né?

— Sabia que tinha algum interesse da sua parte. Se quer tanto ir nesse lugar, eu te empresto o dinheiro, Kiba. Eu sou noivo, não vou trair a Hinata em um prostíbulo.

— Não, Naruto! Pô, tu não sacou ainda. Você só vai trair a Hinata se quiser... O lugar é pra instigar os caras. Lá, você vai apenas assistir as coisas acontecendo em tempo real, saca? Tipo um pornô ao vivo... Tem gente que até prefere ir com suas damas, quando elas têm a mente mais aberta, óbvio, né? Eu tenho muita curiosidade de ver duas gatas se pegando. Na realidade, meu fetiche é transar com duas mulheres ao mesmo tempo, mas... Eu não tenho panca pra ir a um lugar desse sozinho.

— Não me diga que está propondo para assistirmos esse showzinho juntos, Kiba? — o loiro exasperou-se, irritado e ao mesmo tempo nostálgico, por Kiba conseguir fazê-lo sair da linha.

— Tá me estranhando, Naruto! Claro que não! Chegar lá cada um vai pra um lado.

...

Acabou aceitando aquela idiotice, Naruto pensou, ao descer do carro batendo a porta e acionando o alarme enquanto andava. Ao perceber que havia movimento de vizinhos no local, retirou a camisa pra fora da calça e vestiu o blazer, mesmo estando já todo desalinhado e sem a gravata.

Nunca imaginou que acabaria vendo aquilo. Ocorreu um baita de um equívoco. Fora colocado para assistir um casal de homossexual transando, ao invés de duas mulheres, como Kiba lhe dissera que seria. Lembrar daquilo fez os nervos do loiro aflorar. Não conseguia deixar de pensar que aquilo fora alguma armação do colega, que queria lhe pregar uma peça.

Ao ver pais com filhos seguindo para o elevador, fingiu que procurava algo em seus bolsos, demorando um pouco mais no percurso. Tinha receio de que a elevação no seu ventre fosse notada, por isso, esperou a família subir, para só então, apertar o passo. Assim que se deteve diante do elevador acionou o botão para chamá-lo repetidas vezes, como se o gesto fosse fazer o equipamento andar mais rápido. Queria evitar pegar o elevador com os moradores e deixar que percebessem sua excitação. Viu novos faróis de carro adentrando a garagem ali do subsolo e praguejou pela demora do elevador.

— Merda! — quando o primeiro dos três elevadores fez o barulho de que havia chegado ao seu destino, ele estacou bem diante das portas com a intenção de subir o mais rápido possível, mas assim que as portas se abriram e aquele perfume embriagante atingiu suas narinas, foi obrigado a dar um passo para trás e abrir espaço para o grupo de mulheres bem vestidas, jovens, maquiadas e perfumadas que passarem por ele.

Claro que não conhecia todos os moradores do prédio, por isso, não fazia ideia de quem eram as meninas, mas não conseguiu deixar de sorrir nervosamente quando elas o olharam de cima embaixo e saíram aos risos e cochichos.

Olhou pra sua parte baixa e suspirou, entrando no elevador.

— Merda!

— Ei, segure!

A sua boa educação acabou falando mais alto e apertou o botão para segurar o elevador, esquecendo-se de que não queria pegá-lo com ninguém. Estapeou sua testa e como já não tinha mais o que fazer, tentou apenas disfarçar, colocando as mãos cruzadas diante da sua parte íntima, fazendo o velho senhor que entrara, notar no mesmo instante.

— Oh! Como é bom ser jovem e ter todo esse vigor só de ver aqueles belos pares de pernas passando por você, né, meu rapaz? Eu queria ainda ter toda essa disposição. — ele riu.

— Pois é... — concordou, rindo sem graça. Pelo menos fora salvo pelo grupo de garotas que passara por ele.

O homem, que parecia também um empresário por estar vestido de terno e segurando uma maleta, continuou conversando, falando que na sua época de juventude tinha a mesma disposição e quando ele anunciou que havia chegado ao andar, deu graças aos céus e desejou que ninguém mais pegasse aquele elevador. Suas preces foram ouvidas até uns oito andares da cobertura.

— Ainda vai subir? — perguntou o rapaz de cabelos pintados e pircing nos lábios, mesmo que aquela informação pudesse ser vista no visor do lado de fora.

— Até a cobertura. — respondeu por responder.

— Ah, vou entrar assim mesmo. — o garoto informou, entrando. — Depois eu desço, não tô com pressa mesmo. — ele explicou, colocando o smarthphone no ouvido. — Oi, eu já estou descendo, baby. Oh! Calma aí, Kouta-chan! Tá tão desesperado assim, é? Ha, ha! Não diga isso, idiota. Tá querendo mexer comigo... Ei, eu tenho companhia no elevador... Pare com isso seu depravado.

Naruto viu o garoto se virar e olhá-lo, da mesma forma que as garotas no subsolo fizeram e aquilo lhe provocou um calafrio estranho. Então o viu direcionar os olhos para um pouco abaixo da cintura e foi capaz de ouvir a voz do acompanhante dele se esgoelando do outro lado da linha.

— _Ei, Kei-chan? Kei-chan? Tá me ouvindo? Que foi, hein?_

— Urusai... — ele sussurrou.

— Meu andar... — Naruto anunciou, passando pelo garoto e parando na frente da porta, esperando que ela abrisse o mais rápido possível.

Naruto saiu do elevador e seu rosto se afogueou ao ver o garoto, que não parecia ter mais de dezoitos anos, fazer-lhe um gesto obsceno: passando a língua no lábio superior e então lhe soprar um beijo. Segurou a vontade de retribuir o gesto com outro grosseiro, — mostrando-lhe o dedo do meio — mas não era mais um garoto imaturo. Por isso, apenas esperou a porta do elevador fechar para virar as costas e sair pisando duro em direção da entrada do seu apartamento; suspirou constatando que aquele não era mesmo seu dia.

"Será que virei gay do nada?"

O empresário deixou os sapatos na soleira da porta sentindo a excitação esvair-se, dando lugar para uma estranha dor de cabeça, que condensou com o abaixar e o erguer do seu tronco. A visão turvou-se por um momento e para recuperá-la, Naruto apertou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, conforme foi recuperando a nitidez da visão percebeu uma imagem detida a sua frente: era a noiva, com uma expressão de preocupação.

— Hinata?

— Naruto? — a mulher se aproximou com seu jeito delicado e calmo, vestida com um roupão de seda verde-água. — O que houve? Aconteceu algo de errado na reunião? — ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado, buscando os olhos do noivo.

Naruto elevou a mão para trás da nuca e massageou o local. Na sequência, abriu um meio sorriso para noiva, tentando desviar o foco do rosto dela. Não era do tipo que conseguia mentir ou omitir seu estado real de espírito, muito menos era do tipo que mentia, por isso, só sentiu-se aliviado quando seus olhos encontram os da noiva e ele conseguiu confessar:

— Eu não estava em nenhuma reunião, Hinata. Eu fui com o Kiba em uma casa de Streapers...

Continua...


End file.
